


Distractions

by electrolyte



Series: I will come running when you call my name [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Romance, gay bf nana, jeno in glasses, library shit, no seriously nana looooves his boyfriend, studying equals student dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: In which Jaemin is easily distracted during their study dates.





	

“Have I mentioned how handsome you look in your glasses?” 

Jeno looks up from his workbook and stares amusedly at his boyfriend who was staring back at him in a daze, chin propped onto the back of his hand. He smiles and taps the younger boy’s nose lightly with the back of his pencil.

“Yes you have, Nana. Countless times actually.”

Jaemin merely giggles, showcasing rows of his bright teeth. He shifts his position so that he is leaning forward, elbows on the desk and his entire head propped onto both his open palms. He stays like that for while, blinding smile never leaving his face and eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s features.

Jeno tried so hard to focus on his math equations, he really did. But how could he when he literally could feel a burning stare on his face for minutes. Brows furrowed, he scribbles random numbers and workings onto his workbook.

“Stop staring at me and go study, Nana.”

“But I  _am_  studying!” Jaemin argues. Jeno looks up at him again to raise a questioning brow, however receiving a cheeky grin in response. “I’m studying my gorgeous boyfriend~”

Jeno groans and rolls his eyes, light pink dusting his cheeks despite his reaction.  _You’re unbelievable,_ he whispers under his breath before grabbing his headphones and plugging them into his iPod in attempt to try to get back to his work. Keyword -  _try._

Jaemin giggles (again) ~~at his cute boyfriend~~  and slides out of his chair. He plops himself  _so_  close to Jeno that he’s almost on his lap.

“Jeno~” He whines, fingers tugging on the sleeve of the older’s uniform. “Let’s do something fun instead.” 

Jeno ignores Jaemin’s whining, but the little grin he’s trying to hide on his lips gives way. The younger sees this and continues whining, even grabbing Jeno by his broad shoulders and shaking him.

The older huffs and pulls his headphones out of his ears, (finally) turning his attention to his sulking boyfriend.

“Nana, you promised we’d study with no distractions today.” The boy tried to reason, but the pout on Jaemin’s face seemed to go deeper than it already is. Jeno sighs. “We have two major papers tomorrow babe.”

Jeno calling him  _babe_  made his insides all mushy and gross but no, he wasn’t going to give way. Jaemin keeps the sulk on his face nonetheless.

The older looks at his rejected puppy of a boyfriend and scoffs. However he presses his index fingers to the corners of Jaemin’s lips and pulls them upwards, forming a funny looking forced smile. He laughs heartily at the younger’s expression, eyes crinkling into crescent moons. Neither Jaemin could control his own fit of giggles after seeing his boyfriend laugh so care-freely.  ~~ugh Jeno is so beautiful when he laughs.~~

Their moment is interrupted by a rather agitated hush from other students in the library, the two quickly gaining their composures and mumbling a soft  _sorry_. The two look at each other again with so much love and adoration in their eyes it’s disgusting.

“But really though, can’t we do something else?” Jaemin tries to argue once more. “I’m so tired already! Besides, we don’t even need to study so much. Our grades always turn out fine!”

“But that doesn’t mean we still shouldn’t work hard, Nana.” Jeno replies him in a soft voice, fingers already itching towards his pencil.

“Please?” Jaemin pleads, hands wrapped around Jeno’s bicep. He flutters his lashes habitually, looking up at his boyfriend from underneath them. “I promise I’ll go over the topics diligently afterwards? I mean it this time!”

Jeno looks at Jaemin in his glassy doe eyes, already feeling himself giving in.

“Please?”

“Okay fine,” Jeno sighs, stuffing his pencil between his workbook and shutting it close. “What is this  _fun_ thing that you want to do?”

Jaemin gives him a cheeky grin for the second time today, and needless to say, their idea of  _fun_  equals to Jaemin being pressed against the bookshelves of the restricted section, fingers in Jeno’s hair and hushed whispers of I love yous.

**Author's Note:**

> posting up my old drabbles into a series!


End file.
